Forbidden
by Baby589760
Summary: Minato, Naruto, Menma are a family along with adopted brother Sasuke. Kakashi and Genma are anbu guards and Sakura is a hand maid who tends to Sasuke's needs.
1. Chapter 1

A breeze blew by as the royal cart was being carried by enough people to support Minato the King, and his two sons, the eldest being Naruto and youngest Menma. The King sighed heavily. He poked his head out from behind the curtain and shouted for the guards to stop and place them down. Minato got out from the cart and stretched his arms and legs smiling. "Boys come on out. Let's walk the rest of the way." Naruto hopped out, a smile plastered onto his face. Menma grudgingly dragged his body from out the cart, his arms hanging by his side.

"Why did we have to come and Sasuke didn't?" Menma questioned annoyed. His father laughed, his hands balled into fist as he placed them on his hips. He bent forward slightly.

"He's on punishment for disobeying the rules. This is supposed to be fun! Come on Menma, be happy, let go." Minato coaxed. Menma looked at his father and his eyes narrowed slightly as he forced a smile onto his face.

"Come on, dad we said we'd be there by 2 and its already 1:36. We don't want to be late. Can we jump from the trees , we'll get there faster." Naruto urged as he glanced at his watch. He was a ninja just like his dad but due to their roles, couldn't go out on a lot missions till they were of certain age. He tried to get as much training as he could.

"Sure Naruto." Ecstatically Minato responded. He jumped to the trees with his boys in tow after he ordered for his little entourage to bring the cart behind them. Naruto went quickly never missing a beat. He was a skilled ninja. As he jumped from tree to tree, he thought about his mom doing the same right in front of him holding Menma. A memory he had before his mom died. He was just a little kid then.

 _ **His father had been holding him and their mom, Kushina, holding Menma tightly as they were making their way home from the carnival. A man with a mask had morphed in front of them. He put his hand out and Kushina dropped Menma as her arms were pulled to her side, Minato reacted quick catching him. Minato landed on the ground and placed the boys down. He teleported quickly with the boys to the safe house. He teleported back. The enemy had her in his grasp and Minato jumped to go and grab her but was to late. The enemy stabbed her in the chest with his hand and threw her to the ground roughly. Minato ran to her side.**_

" _ **Kushina! Are you okay?" Minato asked panicked, worried for her and because of the fox she had inside of her. Kushina coughed. She smiled softly and placed her palm on Minato's cheek.**_

" _ **Beat him Minato. Im okay for now." Kushina panted. Minato nodded his head. He stood up and faced the enemy.**_

" _ **Are you ready yet?" The enemy asked as he let his body hang and his head drop. Minato stood confused for a moment but shook it off. He lunged at the enemy as he yelled at him.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Minato raged. The enemy laughed comically.**_

" _ **Doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon away." He ran at Minato and they dodged kicks and punches. They were fighting hard. The rogue let Minato's punch phase through him aiming Kunai at him before Minato could dodge and got him stuck to a tree trunk. Minato grunted in annoyance. The rogue made his way to Kushina disappearing and reappearing at her side. He place his fingers on her stomach and a seal appeared. He twisted it quickly. The nine-tailed fox was released. He roared loudly. He hit trees aimlessly causing Minato and the rogue to finish their fight quickly before they were destroyed by the fox. From above, Minato flew down at the rogue punching him away from Kushina who groaned in pain. The rogue ran at Minato. Minato ran at him and threw a kunai at him which the rogue phased through but just as he was about to punch Minato. Minato disappeared. He reappeared above him with the rasengan in hand and the masked assailant was forced into the ground injuring him deeply. The rogue disappeared. Minato ran to Kushina and teleported her away. Minato arrived at the safe house with Kushina. The boys sat on the floor stunned.**_

" _ **Naruto, come here quickly." Minato ordered as he placed Kushina down gently. Naruto ran to his father while Menma just sat on the floor. Minato teleported with Naruto. Minato summoned a ceremonial throne and had Naruto sit in it. Minato perform the 8 trigram seal and the Fox was pulled into Naruto. Naruto cried out in agony at the force and strength of the Fox's chakra being pulled into him.**_

" _ **Dad, what did you do to me?" Naruto cried. He didn't want this beast inside him. This thing full of hate. Naruto could hear it talking to him. Trying to make him feel bad. He didn't like it. Minato stretched his hand out to place on Naruto's shoulder but he smacked it away.**_

" _ **Naruto, the other half is sealed inside of me. We're alike now, you and I. I can help you learn to control that power inside of you. Alright?" Minato informed as he reached his hand out for Naruto to take smiling brightly at him. Naruto took his hand and slowly a smile formed on his face as Minato transported the two back to the safe house. Minato ran to Kushina and lifted her head, he ran his hand through her long red hair.**_

" _ **She's dead." Menma muttered. Naruto glared at him through his tears.**_

" _ **Did you even try to help her?!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at his younger brother. Minato was crying over Kushina but he got up and ran to the boys stopping them in their tracks before they started fighting.**_

" _ **Your mother wouldn't want you to fight Menma, Naruto." Minato stated calmly as tears ran down his face as he eyed his two sons.**_

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Minato yelled shaking his son by his shoulder snapping him out of his daydream. Naruto blinked his eyes and shook his head. He rubbed the nape of his neck and chuckled.

"Sorry dad. Guess I got distracted." Naruto laughed as he wiped his eyes while Menma just grunted with his arms crossed.

"Are you alright Naruto? You were crying a bit." Minato informed.

"I'm alright. Let's just continue on our way." Naruto reassuranced his dad as he led the way jumping from tree to tree. Minato quizzed the duo on some royalty information they would need to know as they made their way to their destination. They arrived before 7 minutes before 2:00. They walked to the entrance of an orphanage. Minato opened the door letting his sons enter first before he did. A woman with glasses and light brown hair stood up from her position at the desk and greeted the King and princes bowing. Minato laughed as he raised his hand for her to stop bowing.

"Hi, we're here for a young girl. Her name is Sakura Haruno. My advisor should have told you about us taking her to work for us." Minato announced. The woman checked something on her clipboard and yelled for Sakura to come to her. A girl appeared from the hallway entrance, her long pink hair flowing behind her. She looked no older than the twin princes. She had on ragged clothes. Her green top torn with multiples holes and her black shorts were ripped on the side showing her thigh. She had fair skin and green eyes. She didn't wear any shoes.

"Yes ma'am?" She questioned. Looking curiously at the three men who stood before her.

"Sakura, dear this is the king,' The attendant eye Sakura scowling at her for not bowing, 'You will be going to work for them." The attendant explained. Sakura took a step back as Minato walked closer to her and bent down to her level reaching his hand out. Sakura glances between his hand and his face before reaching her own out. Minato grabbed her hand and smiled kindly at her.

"Hey there, you can call our home yours now. We'll provide everything for you, room, food, and even clothes." Minato informed her as she relaxed a bit. Minato thanked the attendant and had told Sakura to get her things but she declined since she had nothing. Minato went outside where their cart was waiting for them and the three kids followed him. He had told Sakura that she could sit in the cart on the way home while the boys jumped from the trees. The journey home was a lot faster and calmer. They arrived at the fronts gates and were greeted by Sasuke and his ANBU guard Kakashi.

"Who's the girl?" Sasuke inquired looking at his adopted father.

"I'm Sakura." She answered quickly.

"Who told you to speak?" Sasuke retorted. Minato places his hand on Sakura's shoulder before she could say anything.

"Mind your tone Sasuke," Minato ordered, 'This is Sakura. She will be your hand servant. You are to train her so don't get upset if she does something wrong the first time. Kakashi keep Sasuke in check when it comes to her until she learns the ropes." Minato dictates as Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and Sasuke scoffed. They all proceeded inside of the castle and went their separate ways. Minato followed by Naruto and Menma went to the throne room for royal training while Sasuke went the opposite way towards the direction of his room with his guard and new hand servant in tow. Sasuke showed Sakura to a bathroom and had her shower. She came out refreshed and clean but with the same clothes.

"Servant, name?" Sasuke requested. Sakura looked at him as he faced her. His eyes black with hate his tone icy, and his posture stiff.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She replied as she brushes a stay hair behind her ear.

"What's with you hair being pink? It's weird. Dye it a darker color and find some new clothes right look disgusting like that." Sasuke insisted. Sakura looked down and started fidgeting with her hands embarrassed.

"Prince Sasuke, she isn't dying her hair and you should be the one to get her something new since your her master." A husky voice stated. It was Kakashi. He stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a fox mask on but it wasn't covering his face unlike the other mask that covered most of his face leaving his eyes uncovered. His eyes were dark but calm and heavy lidded. He had spiky silver hair that oriented to the left. Sasuke growled but led her to a closet full of female clothing that were open to the female workers to use.

"Pick something out and hurry up and change in there." Sasuke ordered as he pointed to a small closet to the right. Sakura nodded and looked through the clothes picking something quick and making her way to the closet. Sakura came out wearing a red sleeveless top and black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt. She also had black gloves and low-heel, knee-high black boots. She had a red ribbon in her hair to hold it from being completely in her face. "You look presentable." Sasuke complemented in a different tone than Kakashi was used to hearing which made him glance at Sasuke in curiosity. Sasuke led the two to his room. He entered with Sakura following behind and he shut the door in front of Kakashi's face. Kakashi cursed under his breath. "Sakura, clean my room." Sasuke commanded as he jumped into his bed. Sakura sighed and argued that she shouldn't have too. She stood firm. Sasuke smacked her for talking back. She yelled at Sasuke for hitting her but he just did it again. Kakashi was waiting outside leaning on the door. He listened to Sasuke as he gave orders to Sakura. Sakura picked up the laundry placing them in the basket, she put things back where she thought they should be and when she was wrong, Sasuke chidied her. It went on for a couple of hours as the two argued back and forth. Sasuke ordered Sakura to bring some dishes down to the kitchen and as she was just about to go and open the door she dropped a glass cup. Sasuke moved so quickly to Sakura, slapping her in her face. Sakura gasped as she hit the door slightly causing Kakashi to get bumped a bit on the other side. Sakura ended up dropping all the dishes on the floor as she let go to hold her red check. Sasuke grabbed her roughly pulling her close to him. His face inches away from her, he growled lowly. "Your going to clean all this on your hands and knees."Sasuke spat as he threw her down into the mess of glass. Kakashi opened the door slowly as to not hit Sakura with it. She moved out the way.

"Prince Sasuke, this is wrong. It was an accident. On your feet, Haruno." Kakashi stated, his tone strict.

"But she-" Sasuke started but was stopped by Kakashi raising his hand.

"I heard it all through the door. Haruno, go get those cuts cleaned up. I'll get someone else to clean this up." Kakashi informed as he let Sakura out of the room first. As Sakura and Kakashi went to go complete their tasks, Menma walked towards Sasuke watching the scene unfold before him.

"Wow, your guard is really strict and follows rules well." Menma stated annoyingly.

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted. Menma entered Sasuke's room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and Sasuke in the chair by his desk.

"She's pretty now that she's all cleaned up." Menma announced as he sat with arms against his chest and his eyes closed.

"She's to bright. I don't like it. I want her to change her hair but Kakashi said no. Other than that I guess she's alright but to new. We should teach her to obey like the last one." Sasuke suggests.

"Alright, let's do it the next time dad calls the guards for their reports. We'll corner her and Shikamaru can join this time." Menma plots as he continues to tell Sasuke the plan.

* * *

Kakashi hummed along as walked down the corridor. He went to a room labeled staff. It was a room where the staff went for their short breaks. Kakashi opened it and peered into it seeing who was available. "Tenten, come with me." Kakashi spoke in a commanding but clam and easy tone. Tenten stood up and walked towards Kakashi as he made room for her to exit the room. She stood in front of him and bowed respectfully at her superior. He led her back to Sasuke's room and had her clean up the mess that was left by Sasuke's door. An alarm started ringing and Kakashi's head snapped in the direction where the noise was coming from. "Finish up here, then your free to go." He informed as he started running in the other direction. He ran past Sakura who seemed confused by the noise. He stopped running for a moment. "Just go back to the prince, there's nothing to be worried about." He commented as he rushed off to the King's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura, confused walked off towards Sasuke's room checking over her bandages. She was slightly upset that she was made to come here and be his hand servant. She trudged along trying to take her time but eventually she made it to his room. She knocked on the door faintly but loud enough to be heard. Sasuke yelled for her to open it, come in and close the door. Sasuke was sitting on his bed while Menma was in a chair and Shikamaru was leaning against a wall close to Menma. Menma was the first to act. He shot up from his chair and walked towards Sakura eyeing her suspiciously. He looked her up and down making her uncomfortable. She shifted from foot to foot rubbing her right arm with her other hand keeping her head down. "What's the matter? Nervous?" Menma chuckled darkly. Sakura ignored him and glanced over at Sasuke.

"Do you need me here or can I go?" Sakura asked almost as if whispering. Menma's demeanor changed quickly from laughing to anger. Sasuke smirked knowingly. He looked at Sakura but didn't answer. The tension in the room overflowing her made her shiver. She ran her hand along the wall looking for the doorknob never taking her eyes off the three boys. As soon as she felt it, she turned it and tried to make a run for it. Before she could take a step out, Menma was behind her, holding her wrists together with one hand. He closed the door shut and paused before locking it. Sasuke dimmed down his lights a bit creating shadows of everyone. Sakura was about to yell before Menma covered her mouth. She instinctively bit his hand making him let go of her. She reached for the door again but was pulled back by Menma gripping and pulling on her soft pink locks. She threw her hands to her head trying to get him to release her and grunting in the process. Menma pulled her towards the bed by her hair tossing her. Sasuke and Shikamaru were on both sides of the bed already with rope in their hands. Sasuke tied her hands together behind her while Shikamaru tied his rope in her mouth and behind her head muffling her screams of protest. Menma climbed onto the bed and straddled Sakura. He bent over so his face was close to hers. He licked her cheek down to her collarbone. His hands trailed down her clothed body making her squirm. Sasuke and Shikamaru were just watching, waiting patiently. Menma ripped her shirt from the bottom up revealing her lacey bra. His hands making their way to her breasts, he squeezed them making Sakura stir. Menma brought his lips close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her as she trembled.

"This what you get for ignoring me." He whispered his voice husky, her breath caught in her throat. The boys watched, their eyes full of hunger as Menma caressed her all over. Menma tucked his hand under her and unclipped her bra and put her pink hard nipples on display for them all to see. He pulled her off the bed so she was standing in front of him. He cupped her breasts, and started massaging them. Sakura stifled a moan as Sasuke approached her and just stared at her. He admired the view, watching as Menma felt her in his hands. Her head hung low and her body shook with fear. Sasuke grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. He smacked her, her cheek red. He pulled her face to his, he smashed his lips against hers. He undid the rope letting it drop between them. He grabbed her hair pulling on it as he kissed her aggressively biting her lip and swirling his tongue around hers. Sakura groaned in displeasure. He pulled from her lips. He pouted playfully. "You don't like me kissing you?" He asked as he formed a devilish grin and ripped off her skirt and pulled down her shorts. "How do you like this?" He said as he growled. Sakura squeezed her legs together. Sasuke bent down and pulled them apart. He slid her panties down slowly. He put one finger on the folds of her lips parting them slightly. "Look at how wet you are." He grinned. The tip of his fingers glowed a deep blue as he ran his hand along her entrance electrifying her. He started rubbing her clit. She tried to close her legs but Sasuke held them roughly with his free hand and foot. Sasuke let his other hand roam up and down her leg sparking her here and there. Her body twitching from each small jolt that he sent her. Menma licked along her collarbone as he fondled her breasts. Shikamaru made his way over to them and watched as they played with her. He watched as she squirmed in their grasps. Sakura clenched her teeth together.

"Is she wet for us?" Menma chuckled darkly, his hot breath tickling her ear to show her who was in control now. Sakura gripped onto to Menma's shirt to anchor herself. Sasuke's hand trailed down her thigh.

"She's dripping." He growled as he moved his lips to go suck on her thigh. Menma groaned.

"How nice to know that your dripping for us." He hissed as he cupped her breasts harder. A moan escaped from her lips as she blushed and turned away. Shikamaru licked his lips in anticipation. He shuffled to Sakura and pressed a kiss on her lips. Sakura shook her head to pull away but Shikamaru held her in place. Tears formed in her eyes as they slide down her rosy cheeks. Below Sasuke was just rubbing her, avoiding her entrance. Sakura instinctively rolled her hips but then pushed away from his hand. Menma chuckled.

"Looks like she wants something." He joked. Sasuke smirked and lowered his head. He spread her folds and he quickly put his hot mouth down on her. He sent shockwaves through her body as he played with her. Sakura gasped. Sasuke's tongue licked through her insides as Sakura gripped Menma's shirt tighter.

"Oh god please! No more.." Sakura whimpered as she arch her back against him leaving Sasuke a better view of her snatch. Menma was holding her up completely now as leaned against him. Sasuke ran circles around her clit and pushed a finger inside as she groaned in response as he moved in and out of her. He could feel her tightening to accommodate the size of his finger. He continued to massage her clit as she shook with unwanted pleasure. Shikamaru and Menma stopped playing with her. Menma untied her hands and stepped back. The three boys were examining her as she desperately tried to cover her body with her hands. Sakura glanced at the door trying to come up with a plan. She figured she was closer to the door and the boys arent as close to her. Sakura tried to run again quickly as she struggled with the lock. Shikamaru was laughing along with other the boys as he used the shadow imitation technique to bring her towards them. He released her for a moment before using the shadow- neck binding technique to stop her movements completely. Shikamaru applied pressure around her neck making her gasp. Sakura could feel the shadow hands moving around her body touching her and squeezing her. The hands grabbed and pulled at her breasts. Sakura bit her lip to keep from moaning. The shadow hands moved down to her snatch and hovered on her lips. Sakura could feel the heat emanating from there. She struggled against the shadow while the boys kept their eyes roaming her body. Shikamaru finally released the jutsu letting Sakura drop to her knees with a thud.

"Come here." Sasuke ordered. Sakura shook her head in protest. Sasuke growled at her and strutted towards her. He gripped her by her hair and dragged her with him towards the center of the room.

"Mmm! Please, please stop!" She begged as she tried to move his hands from her hair. Sasuke ignored her and laid himself back on the floor pulling Sakura with him. She fell on top him and her face laid on his chest. Menma got behind her and positioned her so she was sitting right above Sasuke's cock and her ass was up in the air. Shikamaru stood above Sasuke and pulled down his pants. He grabbed Sakura by her chin and held her nose so that she was forced to open her mouth to breathe. She grasped for air as soon as her mouth opened. He shoved his cock in her mouth and she went wide eyed. She gagged but Shikamaru held his grip on her. He put one hand through her hair tugging it and and forced his cock deeper down her throat. Sasuke plunged his cock inside of her as he lapped her nipple. Sasuke grunted as he penetrated her. Sakura felt intoxicated by the smells and pleasure she felt. She moaned and cried as they fucked her. Menma put the head of his member on her ass slapping it. He spit on his hand and rubbed his cock. He pushed it in slowly taking his time. "Ughhh!" Sakura tensed. Menma pulled in and out each time putting his cock deeper as he held tightly onto her hips. Sakura gasped muffled by the cock inside her mouth. "Uhn" She moaned as she took the cock inside her mouth.

"Oh fuck yea." Menma huffed as he claimed her. He gripped her waist tight and he went faster and faster. All her holes were filled and she was being overwhelmed. She started to shake and her walls started getting tighter.

"Don't you dare cum." Sasuke commanded. Menma spanked her ass hard and Sakura squealed. He did it again. "Shut up!" Sasuke barked. Shikamaru wanted her to do better with her mouth. He lifted her head up a bit and spit at her.

"Use your tongue." Shikamaru order. He shoved his cock back in her mouth. Tears brimmed her eyes once again. She started using her tongue swirling it around his cock. She flicked the tip and ran her tongue up and down. She ran her tongue along the vein on his cock as he groaned in aching pleasure. Sasuke and Menma were ravishing her body. Sasuke nibble on her nipple, biting it softly. She moaned as he ran his hand along the side of her belly tickling her. Shikamaru was the first to cum. The liquid spurting from her mouth as she struggled to hold it all in. Shikamaru release himself from her mouth. He licked the side of her face then her lips. He stuck his tongue down her throat as she trembled.

"Ohhh it's to much! I can't take anymore!" Sakura moaned as Menma thrusted harder within her. She could feel his pulsing cock as she continued to be handled. She felt hands all over as her eyes drifted closed from being used so much. Her energy was waning. Sakura could feel herself coming close. Her walls clenched around Sasuke's cock as he groaned in pleasure. He hissed as he thrusted into her. He pulled out and came all over her belly. Letting her lay on top of him as he was exhausted from fucking her.

"Do you want to cum?" Menma hissed. Sakura nodded. "Beg for it!" He ordered. Sakura bit her lip.

"Please…," she whispered, her eyes close.

"Louder!" Menma ground out as he pulled her hair and he dug in to her back with his other hand as he pushed deeper inside her.

"Please! Please let me cum." She begged. Menma laughed. He fucked her mercilessly as she screamed then slowed as he felt himself throbbing. He told her she was allowed to cum and she did as her body convulsed above Sasuke letting her sweet juices fall on top of him. Menma pulled himself out of her and he released himself all over her back.

Shikamaru was the first to recover. He grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pulled her towards the bed. "Climb on." Shikamaru urged. Sakura tentatively climbed on the bed. As she crawled towards the headboard, her backside was being shown off. Her pussy was dripping from Sasuke and Menma's cum and her sweet juices. Shikamaru licked his lips as he stared hungrily at her body. Shikamaru climbed over and pressed his lips to hers. He tugged on her bottom lip making her arch her back. Shikamaru slid his hand under her back and pulled her closer to him. His bulge pressed against her box. His length slid between her legs.

 _Inner Sakura:_

 _Oh god! Not more! I can't handle it. He's so big._

Sakura placed her hand between her and Shikamaru. Her hand rested in his lower stomach as she attempted to create more space between them. Shikamaru groaned in annoyance. He pinned her wrists above her head. He lowered his head down to behind her ear. He licked behind her ear trailing down her neck. He left bruised marks on her neck from sucking her. His mouth swallowed her skin sending a flood of pleasure to her core. He traveled down to her collarbone and then let his tongue swirl around as he made his way down her belly. Sakura rose her body from the touch. Her body shuddered against her will. Shikamaru let his tongue reach her box. He used his fingers and spread her lips. Her clit throbbed, waiting to be touched. Shikamaru licked it and Sakura bucked her hips upwards towards him. Shikamaru put his his hand on her ass, gripping it hard, he pushed her nub into his mouth. Her hands reached his hair slightly pulling on it.

"Damn, starting to look like she's enjoying it." Sasuke observed.

Shikamaru teased her, putting his tongue in and out of her flower, she moaned. Sasuke walked towards the pair and grabbed her hand. Menma did the same. They placed her hands on their growing cocks. They both started massaging their cock with her petite hands only letting go when she started to do it on her own. Shikamaru pushed one of his fingers in her flower making her body surge with pleasure. His hand moving slowly and deep, He pushed another one in. He bent his fingers, hitting a spot that make Sakura cry out in pleasure. "Oh fuck!" She shouted as her eyes widened. Shikamaru plunged his fingers deep inside her. Sakura's juices soaking his hand. He lifted his hand up and stuck it in her mouth. Sakura's tongue darted between his fingers swirling around licking up the juices that she let loose. Shikamaru place his cock in front of her flower. He slowly filled her. Her walls clenched around him. He thrusted in and out of her.

"Oh shit! It's so tight!" He growled lowly sending shivers down her body. He pounded her hard causing the bed to shake. He gripped the headboard for stability. Shikamaru filled Sakura as her body trembled beneath him. Her full breasts bouncing up and down. He gripped one with his hand. Kneading her breast, he brought his lips to her nipple. His hot breath caught her nipple in his mouth. He licked it, flicking her nipple softly, nibbling on her nipple. Sakura arched her body pushing it into his. The heat and sweat dripping from their bodies. Shikamaru groaned as he felt himself coming close. He slammed into Sakura's pussy fast and hard. She squirmed beneath him as her walls tightened around him.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" She squealed as her juices exploded from her body. She shook with pleasure. Shikamaru felt her squeezing him as he came close. He pounded her until he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled out coming all over her body. Sasuke and Menma came all over her face and hair as she stroked them to completion.

"Don't you dare say a word to anyone about this or we will have you killed. Do you understand?" Menma question eyeing her darkly. She nodded her head as she layed on the bed on her body shaking. Shikamaru threw her clothes at her. The boys left the room leaving Sakura alone. Sakura slowly pulled herself to her knees and stood up. She slowly put on her clothes and walked out of the room to get new ones. She kept her head down as she passed a few maids here and there, a light blush across her cheeks embarrassed and humiliated. She walked down the corridor and bumped into Kakashi who was reading an Icha Icha book. Kakashi looked up to apologize but when he saw Sakura's disheveled look, he stopped himself. He reach out slowly to touch her shoulder but she turned slightly to avoid his touch. She wasn't even looking in his direction. "What happened?" Kakashi requested. Sakura sniffled. She shook her head and ran past him. Kakashi looked after her wondering if he should chase her or let her be and he chose the latter. He didn't know her that well and whatever happened, she didn't want him to know. As he tried to continue reading his book, the image of her couldn't escape his mind. Her shirt torn, her hair hair messy and she had something white on her. He didn't want to assume the worst but he couldn't think of anything else it could be. He thought about going to discuss this with the King…or he could go to her. Kakashi walked towards Sasuke's room and noticed he wasn't there. He made his way to the gardens, a place Sasuke liked to frequent. When he arrived he saw Sasuke, Menma, Shikamaru, Naruto and Genma. Genma was the first to notice Kakashi at the entrance way of the garden and he motioned for him to come over. Kakashi shuffled over to the group and stared at Sasuke. He watched his movements and the way he spoke to the others. He seemed different. He wasn't brooding as much as he usually did. He was more relaxed. Kakashi turned his gaze to Menma who he knew was just as bad as Sasuke. He watched him noticing how he seemed to have more energy and interest at the things that were happening. Kakashi then turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was known for being Menma's accomplice in most things. He watched the three as they interacted with each other. Kakashi never suspected Naruto to be involved since he always tried to do the right thing. Kakashi and Genma leaned against the rock wall watching the princes and Shikamaru together.

"What's up with you?" Genma asked with a senbon in his mouth. Kakashi shook his head as he stuff his hands in his pocket.

"The new hand maid, something happened to her. I don't want to assume the worst but the way she looked seemed it might be that. I don't want her to end up like the last maid."

"The last maid? She killed herself, didn't she?" Genma questioned eyeing the boys. "Let's inform Naruto then. He has enough power to do something and he wouldn't let something like that stand. Remember when he found out about it the last time?" Genma inquired. Kakashi sighed. He desperately wanted something to be done about the situation but he didn't want Naruto to get involved. Anything he could do, the King could do twice as much. Kakashi huffed in annoyance.

"When the boys are asleep, we'll go talk to Sakura. Depending on what she says, we'll probably loop Naruto in." Kakashi stated as she walked into the garden with Tenten. They both had plates of snacks in their hands. They made their way to the group and Kakashi noticed how Sakura tensed and her hands started to mildly shake. Sasuke smirked at her as Kakashi glared at him from his post. Naruto looked between the two seeming to notice the tense reaction from Sakura. Naruto walked up to the two maids. He took the trays of snacks from them and place them down himself.

"Why don't you two ladies go wait next to the guards for now." He ordered nicely. His tone soft as he watched the two bow their heads in respect and he laughed telling them they don't need to bow. The girls made their way to the two guards.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I could feel the heat of his stare on me. My legs felt as if they were shaking, I looked over to Menma who looked like he wanted to devour me as he licked his lips almost as if he was entranced. I stood next to Kakashi, keeping my head down. The two guards kept their stares straight ahead glancing at me from time to time. I couldn't focus on anything as my mind kept wandering back to what those three boys did to me. I felt like I could hear their voices calling my name, wanting more from me. A hand touched my shoulder making me jump. "Sakura? Sakura?" Kakashi asked in a low whisper. He paused for a moment. "Your name is Sakura right?" I nodded my head timidly. "I need to speak with you later. Alright?" I nodded my head again as he smiled through his mask and the corners of his eyes crinkled. I felt so disgusting. My body was sore from being used. My legs felt like jello as I leaned against the wall. I lifted my head a bit as I saw a man approaching Sasuke. He handed Sasuke a medium sized box. Sasuke thanked him silently as the man walked away. His gaze wandered over to me.

"Sakura, come here for a moment." Sasuke asked with a fake smile plastered on his face. I showed a false smile as I made my way to him.

 _Inner Sakura: Cha! I hate him and his stupid smile!_

Sasuke pushed the box in my direction. I grabbed it from him as his hand grazed over mine. "I want you to save it for later but don't open it yet." Came his low, husky voice.

* * *

Sakura gulped. She avoided looking in his eyes. "Yes sir." She mumbled. Naruto looked over and noticed how tense Sakura was. "Hey guys, why don't we go back inside and get some lunch? That way the guards and maids could get a break?" Naruto asked with a cheerful smile on his face. No one had any disagreements and went to follow Naruto. The guards and maids stayed in the garden. Kakashi shared a glance with Genma silently telling him to keep Tenten's attention while he talked to Sakura. Kakashi approached Sakura slowly eyeing her. She stood in the same spot, unmoving clutching the box to her chest tightly. Kakashi sits down on the stone surrounding the large group of flowers in the center of the garden. He pats the spot next to him motioning for Sakura to sit next to him. She trudged towards him, sitting next to him but a comfortable amount of space was between them.

"Sakura," Kakashi started, his voice low and calm. "Before, when I saw you and you ran off," Kakashi looked away for a moment thinking about how to proceed. "What happened?" He asked as he looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. Sakura kept her gaze on the ground. She drummed her fingers tips against the box softly.

"It was nothing." She stated almost emotionless. Kakashi sighed. He put his hand on her shoulder touching her lightly. He felt her flinch a bit at his touch but made no attempt to move. She looked up at him. For the first time he looked into her eyes. He admired how beautiful they looked. So bright and almost as if he was looking into shining emeralds. He cleared his throat as he drew himself back to reality.

"Well i'm supposed to protect the prince. That's my official job right now anyway, but my real duty is to the King and his kingdom which are the people. So in a way my real duty is to protect," He paused for a moment looking away. "You." He heard a small gasp come from Sakura.

"Thank you. I'm okay though. Really." She smiled softly, her eyes closed as she faced Kakashi. Kakashi sighed once more. He knew that she understood what he meant but refused to acknowledge that he could help her. He understood she just may not be comfortable with him since they just met. As Kakashi was about to say something, a messenger came in and appeared before the two.

"Sakura Haruno?" The messenger asked Sakura as she nodded her head."This is for you." He continued as he handed her an envelope with the King's seal on it. Sakura stared at it for a moment before opening it. The letter read,

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _I apologize I couldn't meet with you in person but I am just to busy. In addition to being Sasuke's hand maid, I would also like if you trained as a ninja but since we don't have those trainings here you will be training as an anbu. So from now on, you will be training with Kakashi and Genma. Also our person doctor will be teaching you medical ninjutsu. Sasuke will also be given another servant, Kanan to make up for your lack of being present. Kakashi already knows of the arrangement and training will begin as soon as possible._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

Sakura looked at Kakashi who smiled sheepishly behind his mask. Sakura stood up and walked towards Sasuke's room. She knocked on the door and was told to come in. She took a deep breath before entering, the box at her side. Sasuke was sitting in his chair. The door was left open just slightly. "Sakura, go in there and try on the uniform I got for you." Sasuke insisted as he pointed to the closet in his room. Sakura glanced down at her own outfit.

"What's wrong with this outfit?" She questioned challenging him. Sasuke jumped up from his chair and stood firmly in front of Sakura. He gripped her arm tight leaving a bruise on her porcelain skin.

"Just do it." Sasuke growled, his voice dangerously low. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She nodded slightly and made her way to the closet. She opened the door and switched the light on. She tore open the box dropping it in the trash. She peeled off her clothes leaving her in only her pink bra with strawberries on it and her matching panties. She picked up her uniform and put it on. She glanced at the mirror on the wall and saw it was to short. She poked her head out from the door.

"It's to small." She stressed hoping he would just let her change back. She was wrong.

"Let me see." He ordered as she slowly made her way into the open. Sasuke's eyes roamed up and down her body. He admired the view. Sakura wore a short black dress that was loose at the bottom but tight as it went up. It had a white big bow on the front around her waist and white ruffles on her neck collar. The dress barely covered her thighs. Her shoulders were bare as the dress stopped just before her neckline. Sasuke licked his lips hungrily. He growled as he slowly stepped towards Sakura. He noticed that her pink locks reached down past her dress reminding him of how short her dress actually was. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to get passed him even if she tried. Her face turned white as she saw what he wanted.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled as Sasuke now stood in front of her. His hands caged her in as his body pressed against hers. He ran his thumb over her lips. His lips curled up as his eyes never left her lips. He could feel her quivering beneath him. She swallowed. Sasuke pushed his lips against hers. He bit her bottom lip pulling it softly as she moaned. His hands ran up and down her body as she lay against the wall. Sakura put her hands on his chest pushing him, breaking their kiss. He slapped her thigh hard, a breath escaped her lips. He grabbed her by the wrists hard pinning them above her. He moved one hand to her leg and lifted it up so her flower shown from underneath her dress. Sasuke rubbed his hard shaft against her covered flower. A red hue painted her checks. She turned her head away from him, bearing her open neck. Sasuke places his lips on her neck and started to kiss her leaving a deep purple mark on the stops he marked. He growled as he made his way to her collarbone, his shaft pushed hard against her rubbing her soaked panties. Sasuke's free hand trailed to under her dress lifting it higher, he brought his face down and his tongue was on the band on her panties. He trailed up her belly, licking her as she shivered. He stood again, his finger tips trailed the band.

"Please, don't. Not again." She pleaded. Sasuke loved hearing her pleas. It made him hard. He could feel his heart beating faster every time she spoke. He pulled them down slowly and let them hang around her ankles. He lifted her up, letting the panties fall. His throbbing cock pressed against her sex. Sakura gasped. Her belly twisted in a flurry of pleasure and distaste. Sasuke swiftly pulled his pants down. His cock finally free, he felt the juices that leaked from her. He loved how wet she got. Sakura could Sasuke's finger tips electrifying her once again. She noticed a blue hue coming from underneath her. Sasuke squeezed Sakura's thighs tightly, his fingers pressing into her deeply forming little bruises from the strength as he pushed his throbbing erection against her. His soft lips reached for Sakura's. Just as he thought this was going well, she bit his lip drawing blood. He dropped her on the floor. "Aw you bitch!" He hissed as ripped the top of her dress trying to grab her. Her breasts poured out as she desperately tried to cover herself and get away. He ran towards her and got on top of her. She yelled as she tried to protect herself from Sasuke's balled fists. Down the hall, Kakashi heard the yell and started running towards the noise. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm that was protecting her and he punched her with his other. Then he held her down as he roughly took her breast in his mouth, biting and sucking on it. Sakura groaned as she twisted beneath his strong hold which only egged him on. The door bust opened as Kakashi laid eyes on the scene before him. Sakura's hair sprayed on the ground as Sasuke layed on top her sucking her breast. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke had her pinned and she squirmed under him feeling his hardness as it shown in his pants.

"Get out!" Sasuke shouted as he made a move to get up and take him out. Before Sasuke really moved, Kakashi was in front of him, grasping onto his shirt, lifting him in the air, eyeing him with hatred. Kakashi tossed him on the floor roughly away from Sakura. Kakashi bent down and helped Sakura get up as she covered her bouncing breasts. Kakashi looked away.

"Hey, Genma come to Sasuke's room asap. Bring Naruto with you." Kakashi spoke hastily into his earpiece. He looked to the ground and notice Sakura's clothes. He went over and bent down to pick them up. He careened over to her. "Um here you go, you should change before they get her. I'll uh turn around." He stated as calmly he could as he handed her clothes back, her hands brushed against his for a moment.

"Thank you." She muttered as they both turned their backs on each other. Sakura pulled the dress down her body. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder quickly, noticing how shapely her body was. He turned his head trying to keep his straight on the wall. Sakura pulled her clothes on quickly. Her red sleeveless top and black shorts underneath the short pink apron skirt were straighten out as she turned around. "Done." Kakashi turned to face her again. Genma and Naruto came running, bursting through the door angrily. They both looked around the room. Naruto spotted Sasuke on the ground.

"What happened?" He questioned furiously. His blood raging through him. His brows furrowed and he balled his hands into fists. Naruto glanced between Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi looked over to her noticing that she remained still, unmoving. Her cheeks flushed as Naruto glanced at her. Kakashi looked back in Naruto's direction. Genma who stood by Naruto's side whispered in his ear as his eyes widened slightly. "Sakura...Did Sasuke hurt you?" He asked not wanting to believe it had happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura looked away and slowly nodded her head. "As of now, you are no longer his hand maid and your replacement Kanan will start tomorrow in you place. He will be punished. Don't you worry. Kakashi please escort her to her room and stay on watch." Naruto stated. Kakashi nodded his head and followed Sakura as she exited the room leaving the others with Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura walked in silence. Sakura played with her hands as they walked and Kakashi glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked eyeing her. She nodded her head in silence. Tears started flowing out of eyes dropping on the floor. Kakashi heard her sniffling and saw the tears falling. He stopped walking. He turned toward her and gripped her shoulder making her face him. She pulled away from him startled. He quickly apologized seeing that he frightened her. " I just wanted to say…I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise." He smiled softly behind his mask. Sakura showed a small smile back at him.

"Thank you Kakashi." She said in a hushed tone.

"Kakashi sensei you mean?" He retorted.

Huh? Oh right you'll be teaching me to be a ninja for the anbu." Sakura realized as they continued walking down the corridor.

"We will undergo training including studying of the human body, and you will begin carrying a mask and have a code name. I'll get you in the morning and we can start right away." Kakashi explained. Sakura stopped walking and pointed at the door. She told Kakashi it was her and she entered bidding goodnight to Kakashi as he did the same and stood outside her door once she closed it.

Sakura's POV

I walked into my room shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breath. I went to my bathroom and undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing all the bruises on my body. I turned the water on for the shower and hopped in. I let the water wash away all dirtiness I felt. I was disgusted with myself. I washed myself with the soap and water. Nothing ever changed. Before the orphanage, it was my mother's boyfriend, then the guys at the orphanage, now this. I don't know how much more I can take. I sat down in the tub just letting the water hit me as I cried softly in to my hands. I never felt clean, not really anyway. I sat unmoving for hours unsatisfied. The water started to get cold. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. That guard must have came in. The knocking came again. "Sakura? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." He pointed out. I turned the water off and grabbed the towel from the rack. I wrapped it around myself.

"I'm fine. I'm getting out now." I yelled back at him. I heard shuffling and a muffled okay before I exited the bathroom. No one was in my room and the door was closed. I dried myself off and put on my pajamas for the night. I crawled into bed and fell asleep a fast as I could.

Kakashi's POV

I walked Sakura to her room. When we arrived she opened the door and closed it behind her. I heard shuffling as she walked around. I could smell Sasuke's scent on her still. I could hear her turning the shower on. I leaned against her door just watching people walk by. Hours passed by but the water never stopped. I opened her door and walked to the bathroom door. I knocked on the door. "Sakura? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." I yelled at her through the door. I heard the water turn off.

"I'm fine. I'm getting out now." She yelled back. I said okay before I got out of the room. I closed the door behind me and sat down with my back against the door. I closed my eyes for a moment before I fell into a light sleep making sure I was able to wake up if anything happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi jolted awake from his spot on the floor while the door he was leaning against was lightly tapping on his back. He stood up quickly and Sakura peered out looking at him sheepishly. "Sorry, you wouldn't wake up when I called your name or knocked so I used the door." She grinned as she emerged from her room in her normal clothes. Kakashi rubbed the nape of his neck looking down at the floor.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway. I'm gonna go get washed up. Genma should be here in a few minutes anyway so you can walk with him to the training room and I'll meet up with you guys when i'm done." Kakashi stated as he was backing up to head for his room and wash up. Sakura nodded and watched Kakashi as he left. She didn't wait long for Genma to show. He was at her door in less than ten minutes.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Genma asked as Sakura nodded her head. Genma led the way to the training grounds. When the duo made it to the entryway leading outside to the training grounds, Genma stopped walking. "You should change so you don't get your clothes dirty." He said as he pointed to the rack of assorted black clothing behind him. Sakura grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from the rack. Sakura went to change while Genma waited for her. Sakura came out and the shorts were thigh length, her tank top was loose and had thin straps. Genma's smile faltered when he saw her covered in bruises. He cleared his throat and led her to the center of the training grounds. Sakura tied her hair up in a high loose ponytail. "Ready?" Genma asked as he got into a fighting stance. Sakura spread her legs and raised her fists. Genma chuckled. He walked to Sakura and fixed her stance then got into position once again. "Come at me with the intent to kill." He ordered. Sakura ran at him. She threw punches and kicks but it didn't hurt him. Her strength wasn't much. They flew at each other, Sakura trying to hit him but failing while Genma dodged easily. Sakura was attempting to kick Genma in the head but she heard someone clear their throat and turned to face the sound. Genma caught her foot and threw it down knocking her off balance. Kakashi came into full view.

"Tsk, tsk. You should never let your guard down when fighting. Try to stay focused on you opponent but aware of your surroundings." Kakashi scolded. "Let's try ninjutsu." Sakura showed off the little skills she has with water and earth release. Her yin and yang release were also demonstrated. Sakura proved well against Genjutsu. Kakashi went against Sakura in taijutsu. He let her come at him and easily dodged her attacks. He attacked her but his hits weren't normal strength. They traded kicks and punches. Kakashi threw a punch and Sakura evaded by flipping backwards kicking him in the face as she went. Kakashi stepped back, regaining his composure. He laughed and stood up. "That was good, you did well." Kakashi complimented as he dusted himself off.

Genma yawned. "Well Sakura, you have to go to your medical training now so we'll see you later. Your instructor is going to be Tsunade. She might be in the dining hall so you should look there." He instructed as he and Kakashi made their exit leaving Sakura to find her instructor.

* * *

TWO YEAR GAP

Sakura continued her training and got stronger. She's at the point where she was in the anime when the war ended. Her, Genma, Kakashi, and Naruto have all gotten closer. Sakura is now in the anbu and Sasuke, Menma, and Shikamaru are still their devious selfs. Sakura is now 18 and Kakashi is 20 and so is Genma. Naruto, Menma are 19 and Sasuke and Shikamaru are also 19. They have been sent out on tons of A ranked missions. Naruto had to reprimand Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Menma many times cause they continued to try and get at Sakura but Kakashi has helped her and Sakura has been able to defend herself better. Also for shinobi the legal drinking age will be 18. Also Sakura has had certain private training done without anyone's knowledge but the King and her teacher.

* * *

Sakura was walking past the throne room door when the King's assistant poked his head through the door looking from side to side. He spotted Sakura and yelled for her. She turned to face him and showed a small smile as he motioned for her to come in the room. Sakura obliged and entered the room kneeling before King. The King stood and lowered his hand for Sakura to take. She stood looking at the King. He led Sakura to a private room and motioned for her to sit in the empty chair. The King leaned against the wall thinking for a moment. "King Minato, may I ask, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Sakura questioned as she fumbled with her hands interrupting Minato's train of thought.

"Oh no please call me Minato. I, well how do I put this? I wanted to speak with you about well yourself." Minato explained. Sakura's brows furrowed. "I just wanted to see how your getting along in the Anbu. Your actually the first female to be in the Anbu but obviously it's because of your talent and abilities. Speaking of which, it's also to protect you in a way." Minato stated as he put his hand to his chin. "But I am curious, I heard that your clan had power absorption as their kekkei genkai. Is it true? Can you do that?" Minato questioned curiously. Sakura stood from her chair and came close to Minato who was still against the wall. She reached forward moving his hair from his face. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Why don't you try and find out?" She purred as Minato chuckled awkwardly. Sakura pressed her lips against his. Minato was shocked but didn't pull away. Sakura licked his bottom lip, begging to explore his mouth and he let her in. Minato's hands ran along the sides of her body before he realize what he was doing. He pulled away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sakura, that's not appropriate or allowed. I am the King." Minato cleared his throat. " So can you answer my question about using power absorption?" He asked. Sakura smiled innocently as she looked at Minato.

"Go ahead, try to do the rasengan." Sakura urged. He raised an eyebrow at Sakura before sighing and attempting to do a small rasengan since they were inside the palace. Minato started to get frustrated as he couldn't perform the technique. Minato keep shaking his hand as if it would make the rasengan appear. Sakura sighed to herself as she got annoyed. "Obviously the power absorption works if you can't do it, _my King._ " Sakura sneered as she perform the rasengan with no issue. Minato looked at his hand before bursting into laughter.

"Oh right that makes sense. Does it only work when you kiss people?" Minato questioned. Sakura's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"No, it works if I just touch someone too but it doesn't always work." Sakura explained while Minato nodded understandingly.

"Well at least for the most part you got a grasp on it so that's good. Come with me." Minato ordered as he left the room with Sakura in tow. He led her down several corridors before stopping in front of double doors leading into the briefing room. Minato opened the door, letting Sakura enter first before following. He stood at the head of the table and smiled at the other faces in the room.

"Hello everyone. I have gathered you all here because there is a mission I want you all to go on. Kakashi, you will be the one in charge. Naruto, Menma, you are to follow Kakashi's orders at all time. Genma, you will be providing backup for Kakashi, same goes for you, Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke you are also to protect Sakura. Sakura, your main role will be as a medic so don't fight unless absolutely necessary. Shikamaru, you are to go to assist Naruto and Menma and to be the brains during battle if necessary. Understood, everyone?" Menma looked around the table as he got acknowledgements from everyone. "Good. You are dismissed." He said as he handed Kakashi a folder before letting him leave.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

I trudged down the hallway as I glanced at the folder in my hands. I cracked it open as I peered inside of it. As I read its contents, I sighed. We have to leave very soon. I ran a hand through my hair as I caught a sight of Tenten turning the corner walking towards me with a stack of white towels in her hands. I jogged over to her and grab some towels from her. "Oh no, you don't have to do that,I Captain Kakashi." Tenten assured me but I still held on to the towels I held.

"I don't mind. What's with the Captain thing? You don't have to call me that. Just Kakashi is fine Tenten." I pointed out as I walked beside her. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"I- it's just well I thought that since we haven't t-talked in a while, well I t-thought we were just you know back to being a-associates after what happened." Tenten stuttered. I laughed awkwardly. It's been so long since that happened. I almost forgot about it.

"Tenten, we're friends. We got carried away. Sorry I didn't talk much with you, I just been busy that's all." I explained. We finally got to the closet and put the towels away. I smiled at Tenten before departing to get my mission's bag packed. I knew I had to also talk to my team to let them know when we're leaving and what the aspects of the mission are.

* * *

Kakashi walked to his room bumping into Gemma along the way. Genma smirked when he saw Kakashi. "Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Genma asked casually. Genma slung his arm over Kakashi's shoulders pulling him closer to him. Kakashi glanced at him before sighing. "Getting packer for the mission, which you should be doing too." Kakashi answered dryly. Genma pouted as his arm dropped from Kakashi's shoulders.

"That's no fun. Let's go to the bar." Genma groaned. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he let Genma lead him to the bar where all the soldiers went. Kakashi let a passing hand maid tell the others to pack their bags tonight. Genma and Kakashi entered the bar and sat at the table in the back. The lights were low and the music was blaring. Everyone was either talking, drinking, or dancing. The two men order their drinks as Genma blabbed on about this encounter he had with a beautiful cook. Kakashi half-listened as he looked around the room as everything started to get blurred together. Kakashi shook his head, snapping out of his daze. He took a big swing of his drink before placing it on the table.

"Hey, look. Isn't that Sakura over there?" Genma asked as he pointed behind Kakashi. Looking over his shoulder, Kakashi answered Genma with an affirmative gesture. Genma made a move to get up but Kakashi tripped him from under the table so he fell in his seat.

"Leave her be for now." He ordered. Genma raised his hands in defeat and ordered another round of drinks. As the time passed by, Genma got drunk and Kakashi was at his limit. Genma leaned over the table to Kakashi.

"You think I got a chance with her or is she to damaged?" Genma smirked as he eyed the pink haired kunoichi. Kakashi stared blankly at Genma.

"Sakura, you idiot." Genma grumbled.

"Maybe, maybe not who knows." Kakashi stated.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We'll both go over and offer to walk her to her room and you just talk about how awesome I am, then you leave and I talk her into letting me go in with her." Genma plotted. Kakashi sighed as Genma dragged him over to Sakura.

Sakura was sitting at the bar counter alone downing drink after drink, her hair laying loosely against her back. Genma placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump in surprise. "Hey Sakura, why don't you let Kakashi and I walk you to your room." Genma proposed as he reached for her hand to guide her out the bar after paying for her drinks. Genma elbowed Kakashi slightly as he shook his head towards Sakura. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Genma is a nice guy? Huh? You know for offering to walk you back and all." Kakashi volunteered. Sakura looked over to Kakashi, her big emerald eyes catching his before he turned away.

" Yea, uh thank you Genma...and Kakashi." Sakura murmured the last part quietly but not quietly enough that Kakashi heard. Genma put his arm around Sakura's waist while Kakashi glances at her with his uncovered eye. Genma talked Sakura's ear off. As they got closer to her room, Kakashi tried to make a move to leave while Genma tried to get all the attention. Sakura opened her door and pecked the men's cheek and thanked them for walking her back before shutting the door in their faces leaving them to go away. The duo eyed each other before turning in opposite directions to their own room to sleep and prepare for their upcoming mission.


End file.
